


headlong into the waves

by crookedspoon



Series: Thirty-Three Love Poems, Odds, and Ends [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: fic_promptly, Day At The Beach, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina appreciates the beautiful panorama of precious hues surrounding her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	headlong into the waves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/gifts).



> Written for the prompts "DCU: Harley/Selina – luxury" at femslash100's drabbletag 5 and "Author's choice, author's choice, sand in your swimsuit" at fic-promptly.

This is the life, Selina thought as she nipped at her cosmopolitan. The fading light suffused the sky with amber hues that bled into amethyst. Purring, she stretched out in the sun and soaked in its last warm rays.

Her precious surroundings felt like home – the jade coloring of the palm leaves, the warm copal of the beach, even the sparkling light-blue larimar of the sea. She could get used to all of it. Except for Harley's excited shrieks whenever the surf crashed over her, but there was always a chance she might drown in it.

"Why don't you join me, Cat?" Harley called, waving. "The water is amazing."

 _I don't think so._ Selina adjusted her sunglasses and hid behind her novel, pretending she hadn't heard.

When the girl finally left off playing among the waves, she bounded back to the bar area under a beautiful canopy of lapis lazuli.

"Ugh," Harley groaned. Clumps of wet sand tumbled from the edges of her bikini where she tried to shake it out. "There's sand in places I shouldn't be telling anyone about. And I feel like a prune."

"Could have told you that."

"Yes, yes," Harley said as she crawled on top of Selina's beach chair, dripping saltwater onto her baked skin. "You could have told me _everything_ , I know. Why didn't you?"

"Would it have stopped you?"

"Hmm... no, not really. Tell ya what, though. Why don't we go skinny-dipping later? You could help me wash the sand off then."


End file.
